User talk:Waker-of-the-Winds
You have new messages (last change) -- AuronKaizer (Talk) 21:46, April 19, 2010 Speech bubble? Does anyone know where I can get one?-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Scope out Template:Word Bubble. It should have all the info you need. If you need help with anything, just ask me or any of the other administrators. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm clueless. I don't even know how to make a template.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, on the left side of the page, there should be a navigation bar, and a button called "Create new article." Click that and choose "Template:Yourtemplatenamehere" and add the coding to that page, then save it. After that, you link to the template with brackets such as these -> . If you don't like the name, it can be changed. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 22:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Signing I wonder who the first person to sign my page will be? =D-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 16:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The poll RE: Combust Re: How? What? I need to do more Fixing Thanks Ironic/Funny How? New userbox? Help Hmm Mario?! What about Luigi? Image size? My User Page? Just so you know I got accused of impersonating you, you got accused of impersonating me, or I got accused of impersonating myself while being you. -Isdrakthul ( 04:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) :No, you shouldn't. I just misinterpreted your misinterpretation. Sorry. -Isdrakthul ( 04:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) Floormaster? RE: Hi --BassJapas (talk) 23:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) (Translate: I can also speak in the Hylian native language.) --BassJapas (talk) 23:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, at least now I can, after I looked it up. --BassJapas (talk) 23:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) |Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 16:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC)}} }} ? --|Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 02:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC)}} A few things hey, I noticed some things. One is I read your info and it said you've never actually played all the way through Wind Waker! :O That's insane. You need to pick it up as soon as you can: It's a masterpiece. I also noticed that you have almost 500 edits and you've been a user for only ten days. How did you do that? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I do have a demo of it though. oh... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Fail Thank you The Legend of Zelda Right now, I'm playing the original for The Collector's Edition. And for Zelda:II, I HATE dangeruos Hyrule. Why did Nintendo have to make INVISIBLE ENEMIES. I can't get very far without losing at least one life. Which means, I have to make it, ALL the way to New Kasuto. With only 2 lives. Another thing is that I'm using Zelda Dungeon as a walkthrough. I don't like video walkthroughs for this kind of thing.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC)